


can't give you enough

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Victor's kind of a hot mess right now.





	can't give you enough

**Author's Note:**

> I sat around kicking this thing all day today. I'm very tired.

Victor spent a lot of time, more time than he is ever going to admit toYuri, having awful, detailed fantasies of what would happen if he ever got blessed to have Yuri Katsuki have his baby. 

He's not the only one. There's about twenty pages of shockingly detailed fanfiction featuring Yuri being knocked up by alphas and betas ranging from Phichit to that Canadian kid to Chris, and now about half of them have him in them too. And in all of them, the authors spent about half of the space (when they weren't being perverts about how Yuri would look pregnant and fucked out, which, he can't blame them exactly) lovingly detailing the ways they would spoil the hell out of him if by some miracle was having their baby. He would probably cry but accept it, because he was, after all, bonded romantically to them and used to them worshiping him.

Yuri, of course, is a beautiful surprise in all things.

"No, thank you, Victor, I want to make my own tea," he says.

"Thank you,Victor, but I don't like that many pillows."

"I can walk by myself, Victor, thank you."

"Don't you want _anything?_ " says Victor, trying not to pout like a five year old. It's bad enough that Yuri is terrible at being spoiled ordinarily, but Victor really, really wants to dote on him right now. He's so cute in Victor's old Russia Hockey shirt stretching over his stomach and a pair of handknit socks, curled up on the couch. Victor should take up knitting again. 

"I want you to sit with me," says Yuri.

Victor rushes over to comply. He thinks he's going to cuddle Yuri in his arms and kiss him a lot, which will be lovely, but instead, Yuri coaxes his head down to rest on what's left of his lap. This is also lovely, for a different reason, but it makes Victor feel -- it feels good, like it always does, when Yuri puts his hands in his hair and strokes, but Victor's so restless now. He can't stand to let Yuri be vulnerable or need anything. 

There's so many people who would be glad to take Yuri from him if he's not the best. He's not usually the anxious one, but yesterday Mikhail Alexandrovich tried to give Yuri a diamond and gold chain girdle to decorate his bump. 

Yuri strokes his head and Victor turns his face to pout into Yuri's stomach. Yuri loves him. Victor is being stupid. "You want to talk about it?" he says.

"No," says Victor sullenly.

The baby moves against Victor's cheek. Yuri's fingers card through Victor's hair. 

Yuri says, "You always do so much for me, you know? I keep feeling badly about it."

Victor tries to sit up indignantly but he barely manages not to roll off the couch and take Yuri with him. Victor flails a little, catches his balance, and decides to stay where he is. "What?"

"You've taken me into your home," says Yuri. "You've given up so much for me. You gave me everything I ever wanted and now you've given me this."

"You -- how can you feel that way?" says Victor indignantly. "You gave me _everything_."

Yuri touches Victor's face, his cheek and the line of his nose. His fingers are so warm and soft that Victor gets goosebumps of pleasure. "You gave me everything too," he says. "So you don't have to give me anything more to keep me, you know?"

Victor is silent. 

"So you can cancel that order for more throw pillows you think I don't know about," adds Yuri, pinching his ear gently.

"Yuuuurriiiiii," whines Victor immediately, putting his nose against the bump. "You're being so mean to me! In front of the baby!"

"Get used to it," advises Yuri, but he lets Victor stay there until Makkachin comes to find out why he hasn't been fed his dinner and pokes his cold, wet nose in Victor's elbow.


End file.
